Kirie to Imouto-chan
by Saber Knight
Summary: Anime: Himouto! Umaru-chan. When Kirie's big brother stops by a fortune teller and buys a strange necklace, he suddenly turns into a girl! Now, Kirie has to find a way to turn her brother back before he gets fired from his job! Then again, having a cute little sister isn't so bad...


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Himouto! Umaru-chan.**

 **A/N: Kirie is really cute, and I love brother and sister duos. So, what's better than having Kirie and Bomber star in their own little story? I don't have much to go on with Bomber's personality, so I'll try my best!**

* * *

Motoba Takeshi, AKA Bomber, was on his way home after another boring day at the office. He wasn't thinking about anything in particular, and he just hummed along as he looked up into the night sky.

"Good evening, sir," He looked to the side and saw what appeared to be a fortune teller on the side of the road, "do you have a wish?" The man asked, his eyes hidden underneath his hood.

"A wish?" Takeshi repeated, interested.  
The man placed a necklace on the table in front of him. "This necklace will grant you one wish, whatever you desire, for the limited-time low price of 3,000 yen."  
He picked the necklace up and took a close look at it. "Hmm..."  
The man smiled. "What is your wish, Motoba-san?"

 _My wish...?_ Takeshi thought, and his face turned dead serious. "I-" He stopped, looked up into the sky as he thought it over, and then turned back to the man with a dead serious face. "It-" He stopped again, took another look up into the sky, and looked back at the man with another dead serious face. "It's-" Stopping _once more_ , he looked at the necklace, and finally made up his mind.

A minute later, Takeshi was on his way home, looking at the necklace that he'd brought from the fortune teller with a smile on his face. "She'll like this." He said to himself, humming the rest of the way home.

* * *

Do not enter.

Those words obviously meant he should barge in.

"Kirie!" Takeshi exclaimed, barging in and startling Kirie who was at her desk knitting. With a smile, he walked into her room without a care in the world. "Look at what I go-"

"Don't come in here without permission!" His little sister yelled, immediately grabbing her wooden sword and striking him across the head.

"K-Kirie..." With a fatal blow to his afro, Afro-Man was slain.

After being kicked out of her room (literally), Takeshi, with a smile on his face, decided to go take a shower, placing the necklace he'd brought in one of his desk's drawers.

* * *

The next morning, Takeshi woke up with a yawn. Today was her day off, but she didn't have any plans, so she'd probably take it easy and hang around the house for the day. Then again, there was that one movie out that she wanted to see; if she was lucky, maybe Kirie would go with her. _I'll ask her._ She thought, getting out of bed and not noticing that she walked right out of her boxers.

With only an oversized T-shirt on, Takeshi washed up in the bathroom and brushed her teeth, noticing absolutely _nothing_ wrong. With her teeth brushed, she walked to the kitchen where she found Kirie already up and drinking a cup of milk.

"Kirie!" She exclaimed, a big grin on her face. "Good morning!"

Kirie, startled at the loud voice, nearly choked on her milk. Her eyes darted to the doorway, and what she saw made her drop her cup. "Waaaaaaa!" She cried, taking a step back, her eyes wide in shock. "E-e...eeeeeh!?"

Takeshi looked at her sister with a confused expression on her face. "Is something wrong, Kirie?"  
Kirie pointed an accusing finger at her. "W-w-who are you!?"  
She blinked, and her face turned dead serious. "I'm your big brother, Motoba Takeshi!"  
"Huh, huh... huuuuuuh!?"

Standing across from Kirie was a short girl with short, unkempt black hair with loose strands sticking out all over and eyes that matched her big brother's own, but there was no way this girl was her big brother!

"Y-you're not my Onii-san!" She ended up shouting, freaking out.  
Takeshi's face went pale. "...Kirie?" She muttered, not sure if she had just heard her right.  
"Y-y-y-you're not! N-no way!" She furiously shook her head, taking another step back.  
Rivers of tears flowed from her eyes. "K-Ki...rie...?"

More strands of Kirie's hair stuck out than before, her face going beet red as she saw the strange, but cute girl burst out into tears. She wasn't sure how to respond to this situation, but there was something oddly familiar about those tears...

 _I-it can't be..._ Her face paled at the mere thought.

Rushing forward, Kirie grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her to the bathroom where she shoved her in front of the mirror. The girl stopped crying as she looked at her reflection, and an idiotic smile appeared on her face. "Oh, so this was what you meant when you said I'm not your big brother. Hahaha." The girl laughed it off as Kirie gave her a completely blank stare.

Takeshi stopped laughing, looked at her sister, and then snapped back to the mirror. She looked down at her hands, up into her face, down into her hands, and back up into her face.

"Uwaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!?"

Motoba Takeshi, AKA Bomber, had turned into a girl.


End file.
